


All Wrapped Up

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: G rated isn't really my style, but I had this idea and it was just so cute that I wanted to keep it fluffy and sweet.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Avengers Team
Kudos: 6





	All Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> G rated isn't really my style, but I had this idea and it was just so cute that I wanted to keep it fluffy and sweet.

Wanda had known her request was an unusual one before she’d even broached it with the others. She’d contemplated if she could even do it then how best to achieve it. For the Christmas holiday she wanted to be by herself, all by herself. And since the facility would be shuttered, that was where she wanted to be. The team had expressed varying disappointment that they wouldn’t be seeing her for a few days, at least. Steve seemed to be the most concerned, but she had reassured him that she’d be there for New Year’s Eve. Stark by contrast was still frosty towards her. He had expressed a simple response, difficult to tell how he really felt. But Pepper had let Wanda know that she was always welcome at their home, that Morgan was very fond of her, and Tony would come around.

Pietro had trusted her and not raised a fuss, assured that whatever she was doing it for, Wanda wanted to go it alone. Natasha had seemed to accept Wanda’s decline of her invitation yet knowing the spy she was likely to be thinking of how to learn what was going on. At least she wasn’t the kind to share what she learned. 

Wanda walked slowly through the empty halls of the facility, a book clutched under her arm. The lights flickering on and off as she walked by them. A loose curving of her lips. She needed the space to herself. To decompress. Though last year’s trip to the Barton family farm had been exciting, being around the young kids wasn’t what she was seeking this year. A soft sigh, she approached a mezzanine and sat down. Slowly angling to avoid casting a shadow over the page. She smiled as she began to read.

Though she had a dorm and could find it even in the dark, as Wanda’s eyelids became increasingly heavy she felt her head similarly bobbing and suppressed a yawn. The prose was compelling but the words were drifting away and failing to land. She shuffled in place, a vague attempt to wake herself or rather stave off sleep just a little longer. Setting it down she shakily got to her feet. 

A slower pace as she made her way to the common room, a little coffee would help her keep it together. A dash of cinnamon too as a treat. A smile showed as she imagined how the sweet, hot taste would land. As she walked in, Wanda frowned, feeling around the room as the lights didn’t come on. A sigh, she lamented of all the times for the power to cut out. Brushing against features as she moved to the counter. A relieved expression as the kitchen light blinked on. She turned as she already felt a jolt of new enthusiasm. Maybe by the end of the night she’d have finished her gift and then tomorrow. As the realization it’d be Christmas Day, and she was alone, by choice. She shuffled in place.

Moving through the motions of boiling and serving her coffee, Wanda rolled her shoulders. A pinch of cinnamon dropped into her cup, the smell wafted and did spur her smile back into place. She held the cup as she walked again, wandering off to find a new spot. Gazing out into darkness wasn’t as appealing now she was trying to tame her thoughts. Her room called yet she was reluctant. It would feel so small, so unwelcoming right now.

But as she sipped at her cup and felt something more wearing than exhaustion now hitting her, she slowed her pace further. Great reluctance as she made her way down the corridor and towards her room. Her head down as she walked up, the glittering caught her eye. As she snapped her head up, she noticed something affixed to her door. She quickly made her way over and then beamed.

A ornate stocking hanging, stuffed and a card addressed to her tucked in the top. She couldn’t help but giggle. Who it came from may be a mystery, perhaps even a group effort. The team showing they were still thinking of her. She reached out and gently took the card. Opening it and sighing happily as she read through it. Her eyes getting damp as she then reached out to take hold of the stocking, clutching it to her chest. A low laugh as she then nudged the door open, planning to treat herself tomorrow. Make her day especially memorable.

As she moved into her room, her jaw then dropped. A spread of wrapped gifts, all for her. Shaking her head as she tried to catch her breath, she slowly sat down on the ground, setting her heavy stocking aside, she tucked her arms around her knees and lowered her head. Inhaling shakily. The gesture was all too much. She couldn’t deserve all this. A firm bite of her lip, she gently moved some items aside. Reaching into her drawer as she grasped the address book, a glance at the time. She knew it was late, the parents particularly might prefer she wait to call. So she decided to ring them first.

The following morning, Wanda sat on the floor of the common room, surrounded by her gifts, a joyful laugh as she lay back, shut her eyes and held back her tears. Even when separated by distance, she could feel the warmth in her friends and families voices. Half awake when roused by an excitable young woman, yet they were glad to hear from her. She could feel the tears still running down her cheeks. Knowing there was no expectation of reciprocation, the team cared for her, they’d more than shown that. Yet now she was eager to display her generosity too. Racking her mind for what to do to give them something special.

Gaze roaming the room, waiting for inspiration to strike. A glance at a book cover, a cookbook and she knew. A grin as she got to her feet, turning and grasping her new notebook, she began to hastily make notes. Giggling to herself and briefly dabbing at her eyes. They’d made her Christmas, Wanda was going to make the team’s New Years.


End file.
